


A Small Octopus Like Oddity

by pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OctoJohn, Tentacles, cute bathtime cuddles, masturbation aid, this could be interpreted as shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a little octopus like oddity by the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Octopus Like Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Manna for her birthday! You're so lovely Manna (i wont tell anyone i promise) i'm so lucky to call you my friend <3 A very happy birthday to you, hope you had a fantastic day!!

Sherlock’s mother had always said his curiosity would get him killed some day. Though it was very hard to imagine what a small octopus like creature could possibly do to him. He regarded his find with fascination as it played amongst the bubbles Sherlock had poured for him in the bathtub. Every time a bubble let out an audible ‘pop’ the small being let out a squeak.

 

Sherlock happened upon the octopus-human hybrid completely by accident. His family had invited relatives over for some celebration or another, Sherlock really couldn’t be arsed to care whose in this instance. They were being insufferably annoying, so he snuck out to be alone by the bay that bordered their house. He had been collecting seaweed and some shells for possible research when he found the small...thing. If Sherlock was perfectly honest with himself, he had no idea what the creature was until further inspection. From what he understood it was a human octopus hybrid of a sort. Though he didn’t really care how it came to be that way, he was more interested in the scientific value of its existence than anything.

 

At seventeen years old it hadn’t really come up on how to care for a wild human hybrid. He (well at least the top half was male) stared up at Sherlock with equal wonder and amazement. As if he had never seen humans before. Honestly. In fact the small octopus was pretty cute, it gurgled slightly when Sherlock picked him up and placed him gently in the bucket. While he was hauling the bucket towards the house, the being wrapped a long tentacle around Sherlock’s wrist. He uncoiled the appendage quickly as he realized Sherlock was not in fact also an octopus. Sherlock realized his research would prove to be very fruitful indeed.

 

While he knew that his family was wealthy, the size of the mansion indicated as much, he was pretty certain he lacked a large enough basin to deposit John. Oh yes he was naming the being now. He realized he shouldn’t get attached but he really did not know what to call it. Octopus #1. This indicated more existed and Sherlock wasn’t exactly sure of this fact. Octo-Human. It felt like a mouthful to say. Any other pet names like Rex and Killer seemed ridiculous to say. No, John would just have to do. And so it came to be that John was swimming around happily in Sherlock’s bathtub. As predicted an octopus made quite a watery mess with eight limbs splashing about. To make matters worse   ( at least for Sherlock, John seemed to be enjoying himself), he knocked over a tube of bubble bath. The tube that Sherlock wouldn’t admit to owning. For quite some time, Sherlock simply observed John playing around, trying to pop bubbles, and making nonsensical noises. John soon realized that Sherlock was not playing along and started wrapping his tentacles around Sherlock’s wrists. He playfully tugged Sherlock’s arms and Sherlock struggled to maintain his balance. Even though it wasn’t obvious, John’s tentacles were pretty strong. They roughhoused for a few moments. “ John please!” Sherlock grunted, the first time he had used the hyrid’s name out loud. Both of them stopped and stared at one another before Sherlock dissolved in a fit of giggles. John saw his moment and pulled him into the bathtub with a splash.

 

Once Sherlock was fully naked in the bath, John started exploring his body. Tentacles slowly wrapped themselves around Sherlock’s limbs, one trailing his ribs, both his wrists, and his elbows. Sherlock wasn’t uncomfortable with the invasion of personal space and chalked it up to John’s equally inquisitive nature. The tentacle that had been trailing his ribs, was now dangerously close to Sherlock’ cock. Which had incidentally started swelling during John’s slow and intimate exploration. Sherlock let out a small gasp when John wrapped a long tentacle around his prick. This did not stop the small sea creature from holding on, luckily quite loosely. At first Sherlock was confused by the gesture though he figured perhaps John simply wanted to hold tentacles. Which was cute but Sherlock had other plans. Slowly, he started thrusting into the coil of John’s appendage and let out a soft moan at the sudden friction.  John’s eyes widened in surprise and carefully tightened around Sherlock’s prick. Which did nothing to stop Sherlock, if anything it encouraged him. The coiled tentacle acted like a wet fist he could easily use to fuck himself. John gurgled in awe as Sherlock moaned and panted, the burn low in his abdomen becoming too much, too quickly. He bore his eyes into Sherlock’s, which he saw as permission to finally come. John’s tentacle uncoiled and recoiled around Sherlock, jerking him to help along. After a few more thrusts, Sherlock came hard in his bath water.

 

Sherlock took to the time to relax and get his breath back, still John’s tentacle found its way to his over sensitized prick, he groaned audibly.

“ At least give me ten minutes John” and let out a small sigh as John curled up on his chest, the bubbles nothing more than murky bath water at this point.

“Oh.” Sherlock breathed patting John’s head lazily “I will not give you up easily ” he whispered gently before dozing off.


End file.
